feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamacita
Anna Marie BrinkeShort bio of Mamacita's history with Joan Crawford, nicknamed Mamacita, is a main character on the first season of ''Feud''. She was Joan Crawford's housekeeper. She is portrayed by Jackie Hoffman.Ryan Murphy FX Series ‘Feud’ Sets Tim Minear As Co-Showrunner, Adds Jackie Hoffman To Cast; Deadline Biography Pilot Mamacita is first seen opening the door for Hedda Hopper when she arrives unannounced at Joan Crawford's home. She tells the gossip columnist that Joan is occupied, but Hedda is not willing to take no for an answer and asserts herself in regardless. Mamacita then goes upstairs to alert Joan about her arrival. While Hedda and Joan are speaking, Joan calls for Mamacita to bring her some coffee, and she does so. After receiving no desirable roles from Marty, Joan sends Mamacita to the library to get some books. She asks the librarian for anything with ladies on the cover and brings home an assortment of titles to help Joan gather some ideas for a role. She also informs Joan that the gardeners are wondering when they will get paid, as they haven't received money in two months, but Mamacita confesses that she simply told them to shut up. One title in particular then catches Mamacita's eye - Henry Farrell's suspense novel What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?, and she hands the book over to Joan, who seems intrigued. After Joan sends the novel to Robert Aldrich, he stops by her home to talk business. Mamacita tells him that Joan has been expecting him, and as Robert starts to walk upstairs, Mamacita clarifies that Joan is expecting him on the patio. Mamacita later attends a press interview for Bette and Joan to discuss their roles in Baby Jane and publicly sign their contracts. As the press is taking photos, Mamacita walks a Pepsi bottle over to Joan, so she can pose with it and advertise the brand. However, it isn't long before Joan notices that Bette will be paid $600 more in expenses per week than she will, and as a result, she leaves in a tizzy without signing the contract. She yells at Mamacita to get the car, and Mamacita sprints to the lot while Joan stays behind scolding Robert. On the first day of shooting for Baby Jane, Mamacita assists Joan in handing out gifts to the crew. She reminds Joan of each of their names and situations in order to make Joan look good. When they arrive at Joan's dressing room, Mamacita and Joan note the small size and dirtiness of the room, but make do with what Joan is given and tidy it up. Profile |-|Personality = |-|Physical Appearance = Relationships |-|Joan Crawford = Appearances Bette and Joan (8/8) * 1.01 - Pilot * 1.02 - The Other Woman * 1.03 - Mommie Dearest * 1.04 - More, or Less * 1.05 - And The Winner Is... (The Oscars of 1963) * 1.06 - Hagsploitation * 1.07 - Abandoned! * 1.08 - You Mean All This Time We Could Have Been Friends? Trivia * Mamacita's maiden name, Hoffman, is the same as her actress' last name. Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= MamacitaCharPromo.jpg Mamacita_Poster.jpeg |-|Episode Stills= Hedda Ep Still.jpeg Mamacita Still.png Mamacita Still.jpeg Mamacita and Joan Still.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Pilot Pilot_60.png Pilot_63.png Pilot_64.png Pilot_65.png Pilot_73.png Pilot 95.png Pilot 99.png Pilot 111.png Pilot 123.png Pilot 124.png Pilot 125.png Pilot_183.png Pilot_184.png Pilot_185.png Pilot_186.png Pilot_187.png Pilot_188.png Pilot_194.png Pilot_195.png Pilot 198.png Pilot_200.png Pilot_203.png Pilot 205.png Pilot_206.png Pilot_207.png Pilot 208.png Pilot_209.png Pilot_214.png Pilot_215.png Pilot 219.png Pilot_222.png Pilot_223.png Pilot_277.png Pilot_279.png Pilot_280.png Pilot 284.png Pilot 285.png Pilot 286.png Pilot_290.png Pilot_292.png Pilot_293.png Pilot 573.png Pilot 576.png Pilot 577.png Pilot 616.png Pilot 617.png Pilot 618.png Pilot 619.png |-|Gifs= CouldBeFaster.gif ItWasAnHonor.gif MoreOrLessMamacita.gif StandingOvation.gif GroovyMamacita.gif MenAreWeak.gif Procession.gif PoorMamacita.gif Videos Faster FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX|Thirteenth Teaser for Bette and Joan Inside FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 First Look FX|Bette and Joan First Look FEUD Bette and Joan Still to Come FX|What's to Come for Bette and Joan Mommie Dearest Season 1 Ep. 3 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"Mommie Dearest" Ep. 3 Trailer More, Or Less Season 1 Ep. 4 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"More, or Less" Ep. 4 Trailer Hagsploitation Season 1 Ep. 6 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"Hagsploitation" Ep. 6 Trailer Abandoned Season 1 Ep. 7 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"Abandoned!" Ep. 7 Trailer References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters